world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022715-Ryspor-Thiago
10:40 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 22:40 -- 10:40 GT: ~I TOLD yov to be carefvl!~ 10:40 TA: :? 10:40 TA: 3=:? ** 10:41 GT: ~And what do yov do? Yov aʃʃociate with a KNOWN MVRDERER and act aʃ an acceʃʃory to the DEATH of an innocent girl pvrely for the ʃake of - of a CHEAP ADVANTAGE.~ 10:41 GT: ~I am VERY DIʃAPPOINTED in yov right now, Thiago.~ 10:44 TA: A cheap advantage? Accessory to Murder? How bold! / Do not presume to know the whole situation! / I worked with him in an attempt to protect prince Merrow, / everything else that occured was beyond my control sir. / And while I recognize that Fate's death was a tragic thing, / She WAS about to kill herself anyway! 10:44 GT: ~That ʃhovld not MATTER! When ʃomeone iʃ abovt to pvll the trigger, yov take the gvn away, not ADD MORE AMMVNITION.~ 10:45 TA: Brilliant. / And how, pray tell, was I to stop Jack from killing her, then?" 10:45 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, bvt no matter the ʃitvation, yovr behaviovr iʃ abʃolvtely inexcvʃable.~ 10:45 TA: no "**** 10:46 TA: Your logic astounds me. 10:46 TA: You're COMPLETELY missing the point! 10:47 TA: EVERYTHING that happened was INEVITABLE Ryspor! 10:47 TA: It's better that the players gain SOME benefit from it. 10:47 GT: ~And ʃince when exactly were yov a Time player? Yov had every chance to refvʃe to work with him, and yet yov did!~ 10:48 TA: I recognized the situation for what it was, bad! / It's up to us to make the best of those situations. 10:48 TA: And so I did. 10:48 GT: ~I vnderʃtand yov felt aʃ if yov were doing the right thing, bvt thiʃ iʃ what Jack doeʃ. He twiʃtʃ hiʃ wordʃ and makeʃ yov trvʃt him vntil it iʃ too late.~ 10:48 TA: And since when did I say that I trust him? 10:49 GT: ~Yov ʃeemed to have no problemʃ aiding him!~ 10:49 TA: Appearances can be deceiving! 10:50 GT: ~I am worried, Thiago. Worried that perhapʃ yov are not aʃ trvʃtworthy aʃ yov claim to be. I cannot forget that yov are contracted to him, and he may well have made good on that bond.~ 10:51 TA: A contract YOU filled! 3=:[ 10:51 GT: ~...Thiʃ iʃ trve. ʃtill, what'ʃ done iʃ done. The contract exiʃtʃ, and Jack WILL take advantage of that fact.~ 10:52 GT: ~Who iʃ not to ʃay he already haʃ?~ 10:52 TA: I act on my own will. To think otherwise... disgusting. 10:52 TA: I am not a mindslave. 10:53 GT: ~I realize that, bvt ʃlavery iʃ not neceʃʃarily a prereqviʃite for devotion. He covld very eaʃily have tempted yov with offerʃ of power or ʃecretʃ.~ 10:54 GT: ~He haʃ done it once before, with another player, Dean.~ 10:55 GT: ~ʃpvn a web of tantalizing offerʃ arovnd him, then cloʃed the trap. I worry that yov yovrʃelf may very well be headed down the ʃame path if yov are not carefvl.~ 10:57 TA: We have hardly ever spoken, / much less exchanged secrets of some dubious origin. 10:59 GT: ~ʃtill.~ 07:43 TA: "Still." You're just accusing me on principle aren't you? 07:45 GT: ~I have to be carefvl! Once again I mvʃt point ovt that at thiʃ moment yov covld be lying throvgh yovr teeth.~ 07:46 GT: ~I do not WIʃH to believe thiʃ iʃ the caʃe. Yov are family, after all. Bvt yovr actionʃ are very ʃvʃpiciovʃ, and I mvʃt treat them accordingly.~ 07:47 TA: *Thiago sighs in resignment.* I see now there is nothing I can say to convince you... / So I'll simply have to show you that I am trustworthy. 07:49 GT: ~And how do yov propoʃe to do that?~ 07:50 TA: Excellent question! I have no idea though, honestly. 3=:[ 07:52 GT: ~Well, I ʃvppoʃe for now I'll ʃimply have to give yov ʃome ʃort of pvniʃhment.~ 07:52 GT: ~Yov will forfeit yovr ʃhenanicite, to ʃtart.~ 07:52 TA: Too late. 07:53 GT: ~Oh, for goodneʃʃ' ʃAKE, Thiago.~ 07:53 TA: Perhaps before you judge you should learn what I did. 07:53 TA: But I'm not really thinking I should tell you anymore. 07:54 GT: ~...Very well. What, pray tell, did yov vʃe yovr ʃhenanicite on?~ 07:54 TA: *Thiago groans.* 07:54 TA: I was hoping to keep it a secret to see it through. 07:55 TA: To be able to understand all of the small effects. 07:55 GT: ~...Thiago, what did yov do?~ 07:56 TA: Alright, but hear me out and trusdt me on this one okay. 07:57 TA: Do NOT tell people about it before we understand. / I do not know how the game will react to this change here, / But if I'm right, we can use this little glitch to change things. 07:59 GT: ~Thiago, yov need to tell me what exactly yov did thiʃ inʃtant.~ 07:59 TA: No! You need to promise to listen to my advice here. / If everyone starts to do this we could have bad events! / Do I have your word? 08:00 GT: ~...Fine.~ 08:00 TA: Good. 08:00 TA: Lily and I are now Muse and Lord, respectively. 08:01 TA: Now. 08:01 TA: I don't know what will happen because of this. 08:01 TA: Perhaps, / Jack will notice and kill us himself. 08:02 TA: or... compensation. 08:04 GT: ~Compenʃation?~ 08:04 TA: What I mean is... 08:04 TA: What if the game makes things harder for us? 08:05 TA: Not a huge deal for one pair of master classes, for sure. 08:05 TA: But if ALL of us started doing it? 08:06 TA: I'm just worried. 08:09 GT: ~...Ah, I'm ʃorry, bvt...~ 08:09 GT: ~What exactly iʃ a maʃter claʃʃ?~ 08:10 TA: 3=:| 08:10 TA: Seriously? 08:10 TA: The rest of the veterans seemed to know... 08:10 TA: No matter. 08:10 TA: Master classes are basically very strong. 08:11 TA: More powerful than any other class of their aspect. 08:11 TA: As I understand, Muses are passive, Lords are active. 08:12 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee.~ 08:12 GT: ~I waʃ...rather bvʃy on the ark. I did not have mvch time to reʃearch the finer pointʃ of the game. Thiʃ iʃ likely why I have not heard of it before.~ 08:13 TA: Understandable, I suppose. 08:13 GT: ~Wovld thiʃ not be an advantage, however, if thiʃ iʃ aʃ powerfvl aʃ yov ʃay? It ʃeemʃ aʃ if a power booʃt wovld be helpfvl rather than harmfvl.~ 08:13 TA: Jack is a lord, you know. / I think that's part of the reason he's so powerful. 08:13 TA: That's the thing, though. 08:14 TA: I don't know if it's all just heresay, see? 08:14 TA: What if lords aren't all that good? 08:14 TA: I just don't know. 08:14 TA: And if we all rush into it we could harm our chances. 08:15 TA: So, please. Keep it to yourself until we get an idea. 08:17 GT: ~I will keep it from the children, I ʃvppoʃe. I can vnderʃtand yovr reaʃoning for that.~ 08:17 TA: Not just the new players. If I'm right, IMAGINE the old! 08:18 TA: We would be unstoppable. 08:18 TA: But only if I am right... 3=:| 08:18 GT: ~Yov...do have a point. If ʃomeone like Nate or Rilʃet were to become a maʃter claʃʃ, it wovld be a rather terrifying ʃight to behold.~ 08:18 TA: 3=:] 08:19 GT: ~For...ʃeveral reaʃonʃ.~ 08:19 TA: I have yet to see either of them in some real action. 08:20 GT: ~I have battled Rilʃet ʃeveral timeʃ.~ 08:21 TA: Do tell. 3=:] 08:21 GT: ~...I loʃt both timeʃ with rater embarraʃʃing ʃpeed.~ 08:21 TA: Wow. 08:22 TA: Now I REALLY hope this works out! 08:25 GT: ~Indeed. Conʃidering he took on the Herald in a fight and won (albeit with rather an egregiovʃ amovnt of ʃtacking of oddʃ) in hiʃ cvrrent ʃtate...~ 08:25 TA: By himself? 08:26 GT: ~Indeed. It waʃ qvite the ʃpectacvlar battle.~ 08:28 TA: Incredible... 08:30 GT: ~I ʃtill don't feel comfortable keeping thiʃ development from them, however. Thiʃ ʃeemʃ like ʃomething everyone ʃhovld know abovt.~ 08:33 TA: Fine, can you just... wait until we take on the next planets? 08:33 TA: So I can give a report on change in difficulty? 08:35 GT: ~...I ʃvppoʃe.~ 08:35 GT: ~Yov mvʃt keep me vpdated, however.~ 08:35 TA: Thank you, Ryspor. 3=:] 08:35 TA: I will! 08:37 GT: ~I ʃtill feel the need to pvniʃh yov, however.~ 08:37 TA: *Thiago groans* 08:37 TA: Fine, what is it? 08:37 GT: ~I wovld like yov to find ʃome way to make it vp to Fate.~ 08:38 TA: *Thiago blinks in confusion* 08:38 TA: She doesn't like me. 08:38 TA: She never liked me. 08:38 TA: And as far as I can tell, making it up to her is... / Well, never talking to her. 08:39 GT: ~Then I ʃvppoʃe I can alwayʃ go the more old-faʃhioned rovte of grovnding yov.~ 08:39 GT: ~Yovr choice.~ 08:39 TA: I'll have you know I'm your age! 08:40 GT: ~I rather dovbt that, vnleʃʃ yov've recently celebrated yovr 10-ʃweep wriggling day.~ 08:42 TA: 9th, but my point remains! 08:42 GT: ~The fact remainʃ that I am ʃtill yovr father.~ 08:42 TA: You did not raise me yourself. 08:44 GT: ~And I am becoming increaʃingly glad I did not, rapʃcallion that yov are. 3=:P~ 08:44 TA: 3=:P 08:45 TA: Why don't we worry about grounding when the game is done? 08:46 TA: We have more important things to worry about, correct? 08:46 GT: ~Yov aren't going to be able to get ovt of thiʃ, deareʃt ʃon of mine.~ 08:46 TA: I know. 08:47 GT: ~Beginning immediately and laʃting vntil it iʃ time to go to yovr team'ʃ next Land, yov are to remain inʃide yovr room at all timeʃ.~ 08:47 TA: *Thiago groans* Find. 08:47 TA: Fine* 08:47 GT: ~Do not think yov will be able to circvmvent thiʃ rvle ʃimply becavʃe I am not on baʃe. I will be monitoring yov to enʃvre yov have not ʃnvck ovt.~ 08:48 TA: Fine, whatever, DAD. *Thiago huffs and locks his door* 08:48 GT: ~Yeʃ, I love yov too, Thiago.~ -- transchronicAllegorator TA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 20:48 --